


The Doctor and The Doctor

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who and Criminal Minds, F/M, Reader is a Time Lord, Reader loves Spencer, Spencer loves the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: Spencer leaves the BAU without a trace, no matter how hard the team tries to track him down they can’t. Until a few years later.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

When the team returned to the BAU after some well deserved rest, they discovered something shocking.

Their beloved Spencer Reid had left the BAU.

Penelope in her spare time had been searching for hours, trying to find their beloved genius, only to turn up empty handed.

~

It was a hard choice for Spencer, the BAU was like a family he’d never had, even if they did constantly tease him for spouting off useless facts.

But when he met her, it felt like everything made sense.

When he left Rossi’s party that night, he knew exactly where he was going. Hell, he could walk there with his eyes closed, the steps ingrained into his memory.

He reached the alley where she said she’d wait.

“Ah, Doctor Spencer Reid” the blonde haired woman smiled, extending a hand which he shook

“Doctor” He replies

“I see you needed another taste of adventure” She smirks

“You kidding me? I couldn’t get enough of the Ood”

“Ah yes, the Ood a peaceful civilisation” She sighs “Well come on Doctor Spencer” She gestures to him to follow, and he does.

The big blue box stands proudly.

It came as a shock to him when he bumped into the infamous doctor from another planet.

He was a big fan of the TV show, which she explained was accurate, save for a few things which couldn’t be revealed.

~

Travelling with the doctor had been a wild experience which he never thought he would enjoy.

This platonic friendship soon turned into something more, something they both wanted to pursue.

So when Spencer walked into the TARDIS one evening, ready to spout off facts, he was shocked to see that the doctor he’d grown so accustomed to had regenerated.

No longer did his doctor have short blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes.

Now the newly regenerated doctor had y/h/l /y/h/c hair and deep y/e/c eyes.

“Doctor?” Spencer asked, taking a few steps closer

“Oh! Hey Spencer!” You greeted. “Like the new me?” You gesture to yourself

“Well it’s...Different?” He replies

“I know right!” You exclaim “I wasn’t expecting to regenerate so soon, in fact I thought that I had no more regeneration left in me, turns out I still have a while left. Which reminds me, clothes!” 

“Clothes?” Spencer questions

“Yes, I need new clothes, these old clothes are way out of my fashion taste. God, 13 really had some crazy taste” You walk around the console, pressing a few buttons “Hold tight, I just finished redecorating the TARDIS” She pulls a lever downwards

The TARDIS moves quickly causing Spencer to lose his balance and land on the railings.

“Sorry!” You call, quickly pulling a blue button which jolts the TARDIS to a stop.

You quickly rush over to Spencer and help him onto a soft chair “Wait here, I’ll be back soon” And with that you’d disappeared.

~

Spencer must’ve dozed off because he woke up to someone shaking him awake.

“So...Whadya think?” you give him a twirl

Spencer stares at you for a while before clearing his throat and speaking

“You look nice” He comments, sitting up from his uncomfortable position and stretching his aching limbs

“Good! ‘Cause I’ve got an adventure planned!” You jump excitedly before running to the console

You point to the handles you installed onto the console “Come on Spencer! That way you can hold on!” Spencer smiles and walks over to one of the handles and grabs on “Let’s goooo!” You yell pulling the lever down and giggling excitedly as the TARDIS starts moving 

“Come on old girl” You pat an empty part of the console, oblivious to the soft glances Spencer was sending your way.

~

“Run faster!” You screech

“I am running faster!” Spencer retorts “You’re just faster than me”

“I obviously hit the jackpot with legs, my god I’ve never run so fast” You say to yourself, shoving Spencer into the TARDIS and then closing the doors

“Okayy so we are never going back there again” You spin around, watching Spencer lean forward with his hands resting against his knees

“You think? I thought bees just carried pollen, not spit freaking acid at you”

“Spencer you have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory, surely someone of your intellect would know that after travelling with me anything can happen!” You reply

“I know, it’s just…” Spencer hesitates before continuing “I haven’t really needed to use my brain so much these past couple of years, there’s no place for my intelligence when I’m travelling with you because I’m always discovering new things, my mind is no match compared to yours, all I’ve got is me and my stupid facts.” 

The silence was awkward before Spencer cleared his throat “I think I’ll just go back to my room…” He turns around and trudges away, his head hanging 

When Spencer had finally left, you pressed a few buttons, watching as the screen lit up.

You didn’t need technology to know what was wrong with him, he was homesick, missing his family.

Well...The BAU.

You knew exactly what to do.

~

A few hours later you barge into Spencer's room, where you unsurprisingly found him reading a book, leaning against the headboard

“Oi!” Spencer looks up

“Can I help you?” He asks

“As a matter of fact, you can” He arches a brow before closing the book “Some alien planet invited me to some get together thingy and I need a date, so get up and get dressed”

“What should I wear?” Spencer replies

“Something casual I don’t know, just meet me at the console in half an hour”

~

You sat patiently at the console, a smile forming when Spencer emerges

“You look lovely, Spencer” You say

“Thanks, Doctor” Spencer looks down nervously “So are we here?” 

“No, the party doesn’t start yet” You speak quickly “Well...The party has started but right now they’re eating”

“So why can’t we join them now?” Spencer asks curiously

“Because! Just trust me for once on this” He nods slowly “We’ll leave in five minutes so read a book...or 5”

~

The BAU were currently at Rossi’s

“Another case solved” Hotch sighs, downing his glass of wine 

“And another case without Reid…” JJ speaks quietly

The BAU goes quiet and looks over at the empty seat, thinking about their old friend who they haven’t spoken to in a while.

Rossi insisted on leaving a place empty in case Spencer ever dropped by.

But it’s been nearly 3 years since he left and they had just a shred of hope that he would appear.

“Well, who’s up for a dance?” Everyone murmurs in agreement, all of them getting up from their spots and walking outside.

They’d all been dancing for a few minutes when they heard something strange.

“I swear I’ve heard that noise before” Penelope exclaims “Oh my god…” Her eyes widen when she realises the familiar humming sound.

~

You quickly check the screen, fingers mentally crossed that you’d actually landed in an appropriate area “Oh! Ball Sack!” You curse

“What is it?” Spencer asks, suddenly worried

“I landed right in the party” You throw your hands in the air “One day sexy, you’ll actually land somewhere appropriate!” The TARDIS whirs 

“Wait there, Spencer” You jog over to the doors and open them slightly “Sorry everybody for the crap parking!” You give them an awkward smile

“Oh my god…” A blonde woman whispers

“Ah...You’ve watched the show too, I’m guessing?” The woman nods, her eyes fixated on you

“‘Watched the show too’ can you elaborate?” A middle aged man with a stern look asks

“Oh! My companion also watched the show” You chuckle, playing with your fingers'' which reminds me…” You quickly walk back into the TARDIS 

“Come on then, companion” Spencer obliges and moves past you

Everyone audibly gasps and so does Spencer

“Oh my…”

“Is that?”

“Spencer?!”

Spencer stood there, eyes wide, and then he turned to you

“H-how did you-”

“I’m a Time Lord, Spence, I figure everything out, I even figured out that you missed your family”

“T-thank you” Spencer cries, grabbing you by the face and crashing his lips against yours

“You’re welcome, now go, enjoy the party” You shoo him off, watching how he interacted with everyone

“She’s a lovely woman, pretty boy” Morgan whispers, nodding in your direction 

You were leaning against the TARDIS while you conversed with Penelope.

“Yeah...Yeah she is” Spencer nods, eyes softening when you laughed at a joke Penelope said

“You’re a lucky woman, Doctor” Penelope says

You look over to where Spencer was interacting with Morgan, you smiled at the way his eyes scrunched up when he laughed

“Yeah...I guess I am” You reply “Which is why he has to come back to the BAU”

“What do you mean?” Penelope looks at you with a shocked expression

“He’s been travelling with me for three years, lived with me for three years. He needs to be able to make time for himself and travelling with me prevents him from doing that. And his brain is too good to waste...I’m 2500 years old, I’ve learnt to let things go even if it’s the hardest choice” 

“But will you still visit?” Penelope presses on

“Of course!” You exclaim “Now, I best be off, tell Spencer I’ll be returning soon” And with that the doors of the TARDIS close and the familiar humming sounds throughout the garden

“Where’d she go?” Spencer asks, running up to Penelope

“She said she be back soon” Penelope shrugs

Tears form in Spencer's eyes and he gently rubs them away.

“What’s wrong?” Emily asks, the BAU crowding around the genius

“Rule 1.” Spencer chokes out a laugh “The Doctor always lies…”


	2. Goodbye Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor has been fatally attacked and knows that she doesn’t have long left until she regenerates. So, she decides to say goodbye to the first person she saw after regenerating.

“Doctor!” The woman by the name of Natalie exclaims, she crashes to her knees as soon as the door to the TARDIS shuts 

“I’ll be fine, Nat, just help me up” She complies, her hands gripping onto your arms tightly and hauling you up 

What are you doing?” She asks, watching you bustle past her and over to the console of the TARDIS

“I need to take you home” You respond, clutching to your injured side as you punch in the coordinates and then pulling the lever, letting out a peal of cries as the TARDIS shudders, causing you to hit your side on the console 

“I’m not leaving you, doctor” She rushes over to you, her hands gripping your shoulder “I need to help you”

“I’m fine!” You snap, pressing a few buttons and holding onto the handles as the TARDIS jerked to a stop “I just need you to stay home for a bit, I need to see someone”

“B-but you’ll be back, right?” She stutters and your eyes soften as you pull the small woman into your embrace

“Of course I’ll be back” You pat her back and then with the snap of your fingers the doors to the TARDIS creak open and Natalie steps back, giving you a teary smile before walking out of the doors

~~~~

The TARDIS jerked to a stop and you sighed, pushing the doors open and stepping out onto the damp grass. To any normal person, you might’ve looked like a person on a lunch break, just casually resting against a UK police box. 

But not to him…

Not to the man who was laughing gleefully, with a brown haired toddler sat atop his shoulders, looking like the splitting image of him. Not to the man who had a woman standing just a few feet behind him with her hand on her swollen stomach looking at the man like he was her everything.

Not to the man who you left at his work colleagues house all those years ago.

He must’ve felt the unnerving feeling of someone watching him because he looked up, eyes locking on yours from just twenty feet away. You could see his smile falter for a few moments before he turned to the woman and said something incomprehensible, then he started towards you, the toddler still on his shoulders as he approached you.

“Doctor?” He asks, walking a little slower as his mind tried to comprehend the fact that you were standing right in front of him

“Doctor Reid” You give him a pained smile and ignored his concerned stares

“What are you doing here?” He takes a tentative step closer, practically towering over you which would’ve made you feel vulnerable, but you knew he wouldn’t hurt you

“I wanted to come see you, is that not allowed?” You place a hand on your chest and pretend to be hurt

“It’s been ten years” He snaps “I’ve waited for you for ten years” He didn’t seem to care that his daughter was clutching onto his hair just a little tighter, seemingly scared at her fathers outburst

“Spencer, you were obviously missing your home, and the BAU. I know travelling time and space is quite an adventure, but your job was always your adventure and I didn’t have the heart to tell you at the time, but, I loved you too much to see you get hurt, so I did the only thing I ever knew to do” 

“And that is?”

“Run.” His stance softened as he tried to read you for any lies “And I’m so sorry”

“I- I forgive you” He whispers

“Daddy?” The little girl pipes up “Who’s this?”

You let out a chuckle, raising your hand “I’m the Doctor, and you are...?”

“I’m Penelope!” She exclaims, extending her hand and shaking yours

“Nice to meet you Penelope, great handgrip by the way, very firm and welcoming” Penelope giggles, her brown orbs lighting up at the compliment

“Thank you!”

“Doctor?” Spencer starts “Why are you really here?”

“Because I’m going to do the one thing I’ve not done in years.” Spencer urges you to continue and you smile softly “I’m going to say goodbye”

“Goodbye?” Spencer’s brows furrow as he stares at you incredulously, before it all clicks “Oh...Are you in the process of regeneration?” You nod in confirmation

“You were the first person this face saw and I only saw it fit that this would be the last person this face saw, including one extra” You grin up at Penelope who smiles back “And…” You gesture for him to lean down and he does, making sure that Penelope doesn’t fall off him, you cup a hand around his ear and lean up, whispering something into his ear

He pulls away, eyes scrunching in confusion as he tries to comprehend what you’d said.

“What did you just tell me?” So many questions in just the span of a few minutes

“Ten years ago, when you met me in my thirteenth regeneration you asked for my name, that’s my name” You chew on your bottom lip, cringing at the shooting pain which travelled up to your wound “I have to go now...I know my motto was to always lie, but you’re the exception, I promise I’ll visit you” 

“It was good seeing you” 

“Good seeing you too, bye Penelope”

“Bye!” She gives you a wave as her father turns on his heel and starts walking back to his wife

“Oh and Spencer?” He turns at the sound of his name “Congratulations on the wedding and children, tell Maxine that I say hello”

“I didn’t tell you her name” He calls back and you smirk

“I know everything” You look up at the back of Penelope's head, a knowing grin spreading across your face as glimpses of the adventures the two of you would have flashed before you

You turned and walked back into the TARDIS, shutting the door gently, walking over to the console and pressing the buttons, then you moved to one of the cushioned chairs and sat down.

“It was good while it lasted” You smiled tiredly, letting the glow of regeneration encapsulate your body as the whirring of the TARDIS disappearing filled your ears

Spencer watched in awe, Max gripping onto his arm and his daughter mesmerised at the police box disappearing.

“Goodbye, Y/n…” He whispers, a tear falling down his cheek


End file.
